Winx Club - Episode 102/4Kids Script
More Than High School Scene: Outside Alfea Stella: There it is! The realm-renowned Alfea school! Vanessa: It sure is pretty amazing! Mike: Whaaaaa! Bloom: It makes public school look totally lame-o! Vanessa: Well, before we decide, why don't we go see what it's like. Bloom: I'm so excited! *Mike walks towards the school.* Mike: I wonder what their record is for college admissions? *He runs into the anti-magic barrier.* Mike: Ahh!! Uh, hey! It's as if there's an invisible wall! I can't get through it! *He tries to enter, by shoving his face against it but fails. Vanessa then puts her hand on it and also cannot go through.* Bloom: No? Vanessa: Hm... *Bloom feels around the area and feels nothing.* Bloom: Where is it? I can't feel anything. Whatever it was, it's gone now. Stella: "Actually, there is an invisible wall." Bloom: "But if it didn't stop me, why can't they get through?" Stella: "Simple: you're a magical being, my dear! *Stella reveals barrier.* Stella: This barrier keeps non-magical beings out of Magix. Sorry, while I can't take you any further, I CAN show you the official Alfea slide globe! It comes complete with the school song! *Stella shows Mike and Vanessa the slides and Alfea's School Song can be heard.* Stella: So? What do you think? Vanessa: I think Bloom's going to have a great year… *Bloom embraces her parents.* Bloom: Mom... Vanessa: You'll have a wonderful time. *Bloom cries a little.* Stella: She sure will! I'll see to that! Mike: Kiko, you keep an eye on her, okay? *Kiko salutes Mike.* Stella: Bloom, we should get going, you know, while the getting's good. *Bloom turns to Mike and Vanessa.* Bloom: I'll be fine, guys! Don't worry about me. Stella: I'll send you back first class! Now just stand still… okay! Sun Power! *She calls her staff.* Stella: Transportus Back Home-us! *Mike and Vanessa are teleported home.* Bloom: Bye, guys! See ya! Stella: It's time to make an entrance! A fabulous entrance is essential, 'darhling'. Bloom: I'm not sure what you mean, 'darhling', but I'll try! *Stella returns her scepter into a ring.* Stella: Okay, follow me! Just smile, slither, and swivel! Bloom: I'm nervous… *Stella, Bloom and Kiko walk through the barrier.* Scene: Alfea Quad Stella: Relax, you're with me! Fairy school is like normal school, but we all have magic powers and better outfits! Bloom: I'm loving it already. Stella: Ick! You're definitely not gonna love her. Bloom: Who's that? She looks scary. Stella: Griselda, head of discipline. She is scary, and in bad need of a makeover. *Griselda asks a new student her information.* Griselda: First name and place of origin. Eleanor: Uh, Eleanor of Delona. I signed up online, I should be on the list. *Griselda goes over the list of enrollments.* Griselda: "Hmmm, I don't see it. I don't see your name and you know what happens if you're not on the list, we turn you into a --" Eleanor: It took one "l". Griselda: There you are: Eleanor of Delona, you may come in. Eleanor: Thank you. *Eleanor walks past Griselda.* Griselda: NEXT! Bloom: Oh no. I'm not gonna be on the list. Stella: Fret not girlfriend, I got it all figured out. The princess of Vallisto was supposed to come here this year, but she's doing homeschooling instead. *Stella conjures up an envelope with a letter inside.* Stella: She gave me a letter to give to the headmistress. I just won't give it to her and we'll be all set. *Stella tears up the letter. Stella: No one here knows what she looks like so it's perfect. *Stella throws the letter confetti in the air.* Bloom: So you want me to pretend to be this princess? I don't know, I hate lying. *Stella pushes Bloom to Griselda.* Stella: Hey, we're not lying. We're just not telling all we know. Long time no see, Miss G! Griselda: Not long enough, Princess Stella! Not after the little incident last year! I don't know how your parents convinced the school board to take you back! It's beyond me. Stella: They did donate that new computer lab. Griselda: Who is your friend? Stella: Princess Veranda of Vallisto. Griselda: Let's see, I'll check the list. Yes, Veranda of Vallisto. Bloom: Yup, that's me. Griselda: You may come in. Stella: Hey... Griselda: NEXT!!! Stella: Welcome to Alfea. Scene: Alfea Hallway Dufour: Did you have a good summer, professor? Palladium: Marvelous, I went to a mentalism conference in Solaria. Dufour: I spent my time in the Granolic realm and taught them how to turn sunflowers into sundaes. Wizgiz: That's terrific! Let me show you what I worked on this summer. It's a whole new kind of metamorphosis. *Wizgiz turns into a rabbit and hops onto Dufour's shoulder.* Wizgiz: Got any carrots? *Dufour faints.* Palladium: You can change species now. That's very impressive professor. Congratulations. Scene: Alfea Quad *Griselda walks in front of the new students, explaining the rules.* Griselda: First things first, our code of behavior: the first rule is, you must follow all rules in the code of behavior! If you break the rules once, you will be turned into a frog. If you break the rules twice, your magic privileges will be suspended. And if you break the rules three times, you will be expelled, isn't that right, Princess Stella? Last year, she destroyed the potions laboratory with an unauthorized magic spell, which brings me to the second rule: no unsupervised magic at any time! *Griselda clears her throat.* Bloom: You really did that? Stella: I was trying to create a new shade of pink! Griselda: We believe discipline's the only way to prepare you for the world out there, which brings me to the third rule: stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower no matter what! We don't have a punishment for that, since nothing we could do would be as terrible as what THEY will do to you if they catch you there! *Faragonda opens Alfea's main doors and lead the new students inside.* Faragonda: Welcome all. I'm Miss Faragonda, your headmistress. I'm an Alfea alumna and a former fairy godmother. This year we have quite a wonderful class. Some of you will fight evil, others will grant wishes and many are princesses that will take over your realms. Each of you is unique, you all have different sources of power, and diverse origins, but our mission is the same... Faragonda and Stella (mimicking Faragonda): To help each of you be the very best you can be. Stella: She really loves saying that. Faragonda: Naturally we expect you to do your best at all times. Griselda: Now ladies. *Griselda claps her hands.* Griselda: It's time to check in to your dormitories and meet your roommates. Faragonda: Remember, everyone! Let's make this a great year! Oh! And of course, use every opportunity to connect to your Winx! Scene: Alfea Dorm Room Hallway Bloom: It sounds like they prepare you for all kinds of stuff! You know what you're gonna be? Stella: Duh! I'm gonna, like, rule the Kingdom of Solaria! Bloom: What did she mean 'connect to your Winx'? Stella: Winx is essentially three things. First, it's your source of power, as in your strength and energy. And second, it's what guides you. Thirdly, it's like your magical identity. Bloom: I think I got it. Stella: You either got it or you don't, and you DO! *Stella and Bloom arrive at their dorm.* Stella: Our roommates. I hope they're more stylish than the ones I got last year. Of course I won't be bunking with any of them as I have a single. *Stella opens the door and they check out Stella's room.* Scene: The Winx's Dorm Bloom: This room is sweet. Come on, let's see what mine is like. *Bloom enters her room and steps on a vine.* Bloom: "Huh?" Plant: Owwww! That hurt. Bloom: Wow, I'm sorry. Flora: He's my latest creation. Bloom: He talks? Flora: He's cute, isn't he? My theory is that if more plants could talk, deforestation would be dramatically reduced. It's worth trying, if it just saves one tree. Hi. I'm Flora. *Flora knocks over the plant.* Plant: Whaa! *The pot breaks.* Flora: Oopsie. Plant: Can't a plant get a break around here? Flora: Sorry, honey. Bloom: Anyway, I'm Bloom. Stella: Bloom. *Stella nudges Bloom.* Bloom: Oh! Uh. What I meant was Bloom is a name I like a lot but that's not my name. Actually uh my real name is uh... *Backs up and checks the sign.* Bloom: Veranda of uh, Valisto. Yup, that's me. *Bloom backs up more and almost bumps into Tecna.* Tecna: Valisto: Fourth world of Magic Realms upper ring. Renowned for it's rich, artistic tradition. It's features are very popular with tourists. Bloom: Right, that's where I'm from. Tecna: Cool, my name is Tecna. Stella: Hey Tecna, I'm Stella. Nice to meet'cha. Tecna: You are quite infamous. *Door opens.* Musa: That's the word on the street. *Musa appears at their dorm's doorway.* Musa: Yo, if you plan to blow up more stuff, let us know ahead so we can bounce. *Everyone but Stella laughs.* Stella: It was in the name of fashion, I don't regret it. Tecna: I'm curious. Were you actually able to create this new shade of pink? Stella: No, but when I do it's gonna be the official color of Solaria. *The girls hear a sound.* Kiko: Eeeee. *Kiko was being held by the plant.* Flora: Bad plant! Put him down right now! *The plant puts down Kiko.* Bloom: It's okay. It's not the plants fault. (Notices teethmarks on the vine) I'm betting that Kiko tried to eat it. He likes his veggies. *Flora comes up with a solution.* Flora: You hungry little bunny? *Plants seeds in a pot that instantly grow into carrots.* Flora: Here, they're organic. *Kiko is happy to see them.* Stella: Speaking of food, I'm famished. Flora: Yeah, me too. Stella: I have a brilliant idea. What do you say we get outta here and go downtown for a pizza? Flora: Great idea. Downtown Magix is so much fun. Bloom: What is it like? Musa: It's fresh. Flora: You've never been? Bloom: No, but, if we could grab a slice, I am so there. Scene: Magix City *The girls take a bus to Magix.* Flora: So Veranda, you've never left your kingdom before? Bloom: No, never. Flora: Then prepare to be blown away. *Everyone gets off. Bloom gets off with Tecna guiding her since Bloom is covering her eyes.* Bloom: What do ya say? Can I open my eyes now?? Tecna: Yeah, go ahead, take a look. *Bloom removes her hands from her eyes and she takes in the landscape.* Bloom: Hmm. Musa: What do ya think? Bloom: To be honest with you, I'm kinda disappointed. This is it? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe? Musa: Well, what did ya expect? Bloom: I don't know. Dragons, unicorns, rainbows, giants, flying brooms. *The girls sigh.* Stella: But that's all fairy tale stuff. This is the real world. What's cool is that everyone here knows magic and unlike us, they get to use it for anything they want. Bloom: Ah!! *Bloom backs away from a vehicle that almost runs her over. The vehicle is about to park. The driver uses magic to widen the space between to vehicles to make his own parking spot.* Bloom: That was cool. Stella: Yup, and so way better than valet. Flora: Time for pizza. Musa: Yeah, chow time. My stomach's growling. Stella: Mine too. Scene: Eyeglass Store Eyeglasses Salesman: These frames bring out the pink in your eyes, very chic. Knut: Are you sure they don't make my nose look too big? I don't want my nose too -- WAIT A MINUTE! Eyeglasses Salesman: You have a tiny nose for an ogre. Knut: Was that them? Did you just see what I just saw? Eyeglasses Salesman: What was that? Knut: The fairies? Eyeglasses Salesman: Well sure. Knut: Was one of them a princess with, uh, long blonde hair? Eyeglasses Salesman: Oh yeah. They looked like a bunch of Alfea students. The new school year started today, you know. *Knut runs out of the shop with the glasses on his head.* Scene: Outside the Eyeglass Store Eyeglasses Salesman: HEY! Get back here with those glasses! Knut: I gotta hurry and call her highness. I can't mess up again this time. She's gonna be so happy. *Knut punches in numbers on his cell phone. Another phone rings and Icy picks it up.* Scene: Restaurant Icy: Talk to me, and this better be good or I'm gonna turn you into something you didn't even think possible. Scene: Magix City Streets Knut: It's about Princess Stella. I spotted her and her friend too, So meet me in Witches Alley right away. Scene: Restaurant Icy: Good. First we're gonna catch her and take her scepter, then we're gonna crush her into fairy dust! Scene: Pizzeria *Bloom and the girls are eating Pizza and Bloom tries to call her folks.* Flora: What's wrong? Bloom: My cell phone isn't working for some reason. I mean, it's not even getting a signal or anything. *Bloom dials her phone and holds it against her ear.* Tecna: Let me see it. *Bloom gives Tecna her cell phone.* Tecna: I love taking these things apart. *Tecna laughs while taking the phone apart.* Musa: Yo, what's so funny Tecna? Tecna: This "cell phone" is ancient technology. It belongs in a museum. Bloom: But, it's the newest phone. *Stella whispers to Bloom.* Stella: Uh, yeah, on Earth. Musa: You need an inter-realm phone to call Vallisto. Tecna: Right. There's one two blocks away. Use my card. *On Earth, Vanessa picks up the phone.* Vanessa: Hello? Honey? Scene: Phone Booth Bloom: Yeah, me again. Everything is still great. In fact it's just as great as when I called you from the dormitory two hours ago. Yes, hey mom, what if I just wait until tomorrow morning to call you again, would that be cool? *Bloom notices Knut.* Bloom: Uhhh, I kinda gotta go now. *Bloom pauses slightly.* Bloom: Mommm, I'm using my friends phone card so I really should go, but I love you and I'll call you back before I go to bed, okay? Bye. *Bloom takes Tecna's phone card out of the phone and follows Knut.* Scene: Witches Alley *Knut meets three witches. Icy comes out of the shadows.* Icy: Well, Knut? Knut: Uhhh. I saw Princess Stella on Wand Avenue. *Bloom ducks behind some trashcans.* Bloom: Phew, that was a close one. Knut: She was wearing her Solaria ring. Icy: Good, we have to get that ring. *Darcy senses Bloom's presence.* Darcy: Hmmm? Ladies, I sense an intruder! I'll split and go take care of it! *She creates a Doppelgänger.* Bloom: Move, you! I can't see! Come on! Darcy: Sometimes I forget how pretty I am! *Darcy vanishes.* Bloom: Yeah, that's better… Knut: So I think the Earth girl was with her too, but there were other girls as well. *Darcy appears behind Bloom and blasts her revealing her to the others.* Darcy: Look what I found, girls! Bloom: Ugh! Icy: Well, hello. Bloom: Who are you? Icy: Who are we? We are witches from Cloud Tower! Darcy: And we're seniors! Nobody messes with senior witches! Icy: But if you tell us where your friend, Stella, is, we MIGHT forgive you. Bloom: Back off! I have magic powers! *Bloom fires off a slow-moving beam of sparkles which fall WAY short of Icy's face.* Icy: That poor girl barely has winx. That is just so sad. Here, let me show you what REAL magic looks like! *Icy attacks Bloom.* Icy: Join in, girls! *Darcy attacks Bloom.* Darcy: Witch-up time! *Stormy summons a tornado and hurls Bloom into the air, Bloom hangs onto a roof for dear life.* Scene: Fountain *Tecna, Musa, Flora and Stella wait for Bloom at a fountain.* Tecna: Where is Varanda? She should be back by now. Flora: I don't know. Let's go look for her. Scene: Witches Alley Icy: Get down here! *Icy grabs Bloom with her magic and throws her onto boxes.* Icy: I hate to be a total witch about it, but I'm very quickly, running out of patience! *Ice engulfs Bloom from her point of view. She laughs evilly and encases Bloom in ice.* Icy: Fairies can't last long on ice. *She walks up to Bloom.* Icy: So you'd better start talking now. *She claws the ice.* Icy: Tell us where Stella is. Stella: I'm right here! *Stella and the others arrive.* Stella: Let her go now! Icy: Hmph. Yeah right. Knut! Time for you to step up, and crush those losers. *Knut obeys and roars. The girls get scared and jump out of the way of his attack.* Stella: Now girls! *Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna transform into their Winx form and the instrumental version of the song We Are the Winx can be heard. They then attack Knut.* Tecna: Digital Web! *Tecna surrounds Knut in a grided force field.* Musa: Sub-Woofer Blast! *Musa bombards Knut with sound waves coming from two conjured sub-woofers.* Flora: Ivy Rope. *Flora blows pollen and a vine grows, grabbing Knut, wrapping him and throwing him.* Icy: What a useless ogre. Icy glares at Stella and the others.* Icy: That's it. *Icy conjures ice shards and attacks the girls.* Icy: All right little firsties, you are history! Now, it's going to get piercing cold! *The ice shards are aimed for the others.* Tecna: Everybody, get behind me. Firewall! Tecna creates a shield and protects the girls from the ice shard barrage. *She growls.* Stormy: I got a flash for you fairies. *She attacks with a lightning bolt. Stormy: A Lightning Flash! The lightning bolt knocks out Stella and the others. Icy: Time to conjure the Ice Coffin. From the depths of primordial space, I summon a box with a frigid embrace. Bring me the power... *In between Icy's incantation.* Stella: Sun Power! Icy: ...to the palm of my hand and unleash it at my command! *Stella's ring turns into her scepter and Stella grabs it. Icy attacks.* Stella: Get-us Outta here-us! *Stella waves her scepter and teleports everyone.* Icy: They got away? No! NOT AGAIN!!! Scene: In a Safe Alley *Stella warms Bloom with her powers.* Stella: It's okay! You could've survived at least another fifteen minutes in that ice. You know, considering you're from Earth and all, you did outstandingly splendidly, Bloom! You were so brave! Flora, Musa, and Tecna: Stella... *Stella realizes too late she said too much.* Flora: Why did you just call her 'Bloom' and say that she's from planet Earth? Stella: Oh! Uh... right... there might be some tiny minor details we need to fill you in on... Look, I'll give you the whole scoop on our way to Alfea! *Bloom giggles nervously.* Scene: Alfea *The girls just got back to Alfea and are walking quietly.* Bloom: I think I wanna tell Miss Faragonda the truth. Stella: We'll talk about it later, for now just follow me. *The girls sneak in.* Griselda: FREEZE! *Tracking lights turn on and the girls gasps.* Griselda: Do you have any idea what time it is? Faragonda: We were worried about you girls. Go to bed right away, and we'll have a talk about this tomorrow. *While the girls walk past Faragonda and Griselda, Griselda stops Bloom.* Griselda: Hold it right there, right now Princess Vee. What did you want to tell Miss. Faragonda? Bloom: Right. Well, I'm not Veranda and I'm not from Valisto. Griselda: What?! You're not? You were lying to us?! Bloom: I'm sorry. Griselda: You have broken two rules in one day! Faragonda: She did, but she must be a magical creature or the barrier would have kept her out of Magix. So tell me, who are you and why did you lie to us? Bloom: Well, I uh-- Stella: Don't blame her, it was all my idea. Bloom: It's okay Stella. My name's Bloom and I come from Earth. Griselda: From Earth as in Planet Earth? How could that be possible? Bloom: But please, don't send back home. I know I belong here, this is the most amazing place with the most awesome people ever. Stella, Flora and Musa: Awww. *Stella puts a thumbs up.* Griselda: Well you must be punished, turned into something slimy. Faragonda: Hold on, it took a lot of courage for her to speak up as she did. I think we should give her a chance. We could let her stay and take Princess Veranda's spot. Griselda: We could. Faragonda: Now go to bed, and please try to be good. The Five Girls: Yes Ma'am! Wahoo! *The girls walk back to their dorm room.* Faragonda: I didn't think there were magic beings left on Earth. Griselda: Me neither. I thought they'd all disappeared centuries ago. Faragonda: Well then, who is Bloom? Category:4Kids Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts